citydamnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Maj's Guide to The TCD Wiki
So you've joined the wonderful world of the TCD Wiki! You're all excited, sitting in your seat, dancing with anticipation, eager to go on and stop reading this rambling nonsense... but realization slowly dawns on you: what are you supposed to do?! How do you do it?! WHY do you do it?! Well, you've come to the right place if you're asking those questions and more! This is Maj's Guide to The TCD Wiki! TCD Basics Before we jump right in to our travels, lets make sure we've got everything packed. In this case, it means the following: you've registered at The City Damned, you've been accepted by our wonderful Staff, and you've met the requirements for 20 posts. Now you're probably thinking "Holy cow, that's a ton of posts! I want to make my wiki now!" Heres the deal- we don't want to clutter this lovely little Wiki with a bunch of Characters that don't meet some sort of requirement- ours is simply 20 posts. It gives you enough time to solidify your Character's personality, their past, and just get a feel for TCD as a site. It also shows the staff that you're a reliable person and deserve to have a page of your own! 20 posts means your character has also had enough time to interact with other characters and have some sort of impact on their lives. It'll give you stuff to put on their Wiki page- trust us. However, don't think that this is something you just have to wait to do! You can start putting the information in a very important place- your profile. At The City Damned, you have the wonderful ability to fill out your profiles. This gives people a great chance to look at your character and say 'omg i need them now Let's have a thread!' It's benificial to everyone this way! You get to keep your information in one grand ol' place, and it's advertisemetns for your Character so you can get all your posts! Editing the Page So you've done all of the above: you've regsitered, been accepted, and even made 20 posts. That's great! It's wonderful! What in the world do you do now? First things first- Tell one of the Staff that you would like to make a Wiki Page for yourself and for your character. They'll make sure you've got all your posts in order and then go ahead and make the page for you. But there's a problem with that- all you have is an empty page- no pictures, no paragraph headings, nada. Zip. Zilch. You have to start from scratch- a daunting task if you have no clue what to do. But don't panic! I've got some quick and easy tips for you to take a look at below! Adding Headings﻿ So when you have a blank page, the first thing you might want to do is add a few headings in there. They'll give people a good idea of what's going on in the following paragraph. A few suggested topics are: *Personality *History *Relations *Thread Log Now that you've got a few ideas of what to make headings for, let me show you how to create headings. #Up at the top of the screen, there will be the Page's Name (for instance, the one on this page is "Maj's Guide to the TCD Wiki") and a blue Edit button with a dropdown arrow next to it. Ignore the arrow and click the Edit button. #It will take you to a screen with a toolbar at the top and will say something along the lines of "Add text here". You get the gist. Now, you could write a quick and easy little highlight of the topic, like what is at the top of this Guide, or like at the top of my character page, Callisto Nikephoros. #If you decide that you don't want to add a little blurb there, click the Normal button. There you get a dropdown menu of Normal, Heading 2, Heading 3, Heading 4, Heading 5, Code/preformatted. For large headings, choose Heading 2, but if you want subheadings, you can choose Headings 3-5. #We'll go as if you selected Heading 2. After clicking on Heading 2, you'll get a text box that appears. You type in what the topic is- for instance, Personality- and voila! You've got yourself a Heading! Adding Pictures Linking to Other Pages Content Here at The City Damned, we approve of the creative exploration of feelings and experiences (aka, writing whatever you want). Hence why the site is rated PG-13 becacause we want to be able to capture everything people want to write about. However- and I can't stress this enough- please try not to curse extensively or go into vivid detail of how your Character banged a hooker last Tuesday. Be tasteful. Obviously sex, drugs, and rock n' roll and extreme violence will take place, but warn people first! If you think something that you're going to put into a paragraph is going to offend someone, put a giant ''WARNING ''at the beggining of it. Don't know whether it's offensive or not? Ask someone else! Or, if you're still not sure, then leave it out all together.﻿